Bleached again!
by Dareagon
Summary: Challenge from "Lawrence Helmbain":After the battle against Aisen, Ichigo wishes things had gone differently. Somehow, his wish is granted. In the past, an Ichigo who is still unawere of shinigami wakes up in a strange hotel-like place where he gets to watch scenes of the future with a whole bunch of people he doens't know! at least, not yet... *A watching the series fic* ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just wish I did.

Beta: the lovely **Midnight-Kitsune11**. Thank you for all your hard work. ;-)

Challenge: Okay, so I GOT MY FIRST CHALLANGE! How exciting :D By **Lawrence Helmbain,** to make a fic like my story "Changing the Future through Memories" for the Bleach fandom. So here is me trying. I hope you'll all like it, I hope I don't disappoint. ;-)

Now as always:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"flash-back"_

**Episode and other text** (everything in bold is from the episode – though keep in mind I mostly only use the manga to get the texts, it's much easier ;-) .)

Chapter 1

"Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo looked over his shoulder.

"Urahara-san, where is everyone?"

"They've all gone home." The Shinigami approached the teenager, for once not wearing his favourite hat.

Ichigo stood up, his clothes still ruined from his fight with Aizen.

"It looked like they all wanted to talk to you but found you difficult to approach."

"Don't tell me you wiped their memories."

Urahaha sighed. "No, I didn't do anything this time."

"Oh, good. I don't want to hide anything anymore. When I get back, I'm going to tell them everything." Grinned the orange-haired teen.

"Aizen's seal was sent to Seireitei. The central 46 will soon decide what's to be done with him."

"I never quite understood how he could have planned all that without anyone noticing. I mean, he had been experimenting and planning for literally centuries."

"Some noticed." Answered Urahara with a wry smile.

"Sure, but no offence, either they ended up dead or you ran away without actually doing anything about it. And yes, before you start, I know they would have executed you if you all stayed, but didn't anyone found it strange that suddenly so many captain and high placed officers were to be executed on the word of one man?"

Urahaha shrugged.

"I guess I just wished things had gone different. I mean, I'm glad for all the new friends I made and I don't regret anything, but now… with my powers vanishing I'll have to pretend none of that ever happened."

A blinding white light suddenly blinded both of them, causing them to take a step back before they were overwhelmed by it.

Several months before:

Ichigo laid on his bed with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling of his room. He briefly closed his eyes and sighed. A bright light filled his room, forcing him to open his eyes again. With a shock he looked around.

"What the hell?!"

He jumped of the bed, which was definitely not his bed. He looked around the room. It reminded him of a hotel room. Stupefied he explored it. He found a small bathroom behind one door, a closet filled with his clothes and a corridor behind the other door. On the lock on the inside of the door was a key. He pulled it out and saw his name printed on the black butterfly keychain.

"What is going on? Where am I?"

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Ichigo."

He turned towards the voices. Chad and Inoue stood a bit further in the hallway.

"Hey guys, do you know where we are?"

They shook their heads.

"No idea." Smiled the girl exited. "Maybe we were abducted by aliens!"

Ichigo looked around. "Well then, let's find out."

He walked towards them.

"Dead end." Said Chad.

Ichigo nodded and turned around. They followed the corridor, only finding more closed doors. Frustrated Ichigo finally managed to open a door on a the lower level. It turned out to be a cafeteria.

Seeing no one in the room he sighed frustrated and they continued on. Next they found a room that looked like a reception.

"Looks like a hotel." Commented Ichigo to which Chad nodded. (Chad doesn't speak much).

"Oh, did we become movie stars?" asked Orihime.

"I think we would have noticed that." Replied Ichigo. "Let's try those doors."

He nodded to big double doors on the other side of the room. As he placed his hand on the handle a screen next to the door lit up. Orihime read the appearing text out loud.

"Dear guests,

You are about to find out why you are here. Through these doors, others like you will be waiting. Together you will all be able to glimpse at certain part of your personal future. However, before we grant you entrance you have to agree, for your safety and the safety of others, to not kill or maim anyone who will join you in this experience."

"What the hell? What is this place?!" exclaimed Ichigo in shock.

"To gain entrance to the room, you only have to touch your hand to this screen. P.S.: we hope you have a good time." Orihime laughed exited. "This is so exciting! We're going to learn about the future! Do you think they'll have spaceships?"

"I doubt it. Not if we're going to be learning about our personal future."

They turned around. A black haired boy with glasses approached them.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo rudely.

"Ishida Uryuu. We go to the same school, Kurosaki-san."

"Never seen you before."

The boy smirked.

"Shall we go in?"

Ichigo grunted and put his hand on the panel. It turned green and he removed his hand. A print was still visible before it turned blank again. The doors opened.

"I'll see you inside." He waved and walked in.

The doors closed immediately behind him. He entered what looked like a small theatre hall. On his left was a giant screen and to his right rows of comfortable seats. There were already a lot of people seated. Most wore the same black clothes, some with a white cloak, others without. They were people of all ages in the room. Most seats were taken. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Orihime bumped into him as the others entered the room.

"Let's find some seats."

They followed him up the stairs and found some good seats that weren't too close to the other people in the room. Once they were all seated, Orihime next to him and two seats further a blond man with a hat, the screen turned on.

Once again text appeared.

**Welcome all,**

**As you may have guessed by now, you will be shown future events on this screen. Please note that the images you will see will pause should you decide to comment on them. Please refrain from permanently injuring anyone in this room. Punishments will be to those who violate this rule.**

"Great." Muttered Ichigo.

**For your information, these images will be centred around Kurosaki Ichigo.**

"Who is Kurosaki Ichigo?" asked a white-haired man with a white coat.

Instead of answering in written text a big spot shone on Ichigo, who jumped up startled. He crossed his arms and glared at the screen, where he could see himself glaring back.

**Enjoy!**

The text disappeared.

**An orange haired teen was shown in the middle of a street. He wore what looked like a grey uniform with his school bag slung over his shoulder. He stood before a group of thugs, who were yelling at him.**

**"What the-?!"**

**"You got a death wish pal?! Nobody jumps one of my boys for no reason**  
**and lives to tell about it!"**

**"You suddenly appear and kick over Yama-bro, plus you want us to get out of here?!"**

**"What are you thinking? You wanna die?! HUH!?"**

**Ichigo ran his hand through his hair, an annoyed expression on his face.**

**"Hm."**

Ichigo frowned at the screen. This seemed familiar…

**"That's all you got to say?!"**

**One of the thugs ran forward, only to have Ichigo smack his foot in his face. The guy fell on the ground and Ichigo continued stomping on him, burying his face in the ground with each kick.**

**"Lil Yama's down! We gotta help him!"**

**"Are you crazy? I'm not taking on that psycho!"**

**"That guy's definitely one of those… If we fight him, we'll be killed for sure!"**

**The thugs quietly talked to each other.**

**"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ichigo looked pissed. "Now listen up you pond scum! Do you see that?!" He pointed at a fallen vase with flowers a bit further in the street.**

**"First question, what do you think that is? You! The one in the middle! Answer!"**

**"Wait! You talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers here for some**  
**kid who died here." Replied the guy uncertainly.**

**"Correct**!**!" Ichigo rewarded him with a kick in the face.**

"Hah! I like this kid!" laughed a black cat who was seated next to Ichigo's neighbour.

Ichigo jumped up, pointing at the cat and speechless with shock. Since when did animals talk? Staring suspiciously at it, he sat back down, concluding that none of this was normal.

**"Now, the next question. That vase over there, why is it lying on its side?"**

**"I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding through here. We didn't-"**

**"You guys catch on fast! Now go and apologize otherwise the next time the flowers will be for you!" screamed Ichigo as flames of hell appeared around him.**

**"Ahh! We're sorry!" yelled the thugs while running away.**

**Ichigo turned toward the light post. "There. That oughta keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here. Sorry about all of that. I'll bring you by some new flowers tomorrow."**

**"Thank you for coming to my defence. I think I'll finally be able to rest peacefully." Replied the ghost girl who appeared behind the post.**

**"No problem. It's the least I could do. After all you deserve to rest in peace." He walked away and waved at the girl.**

"Hey! This isn't the future! That happened today!" complained Ichigo.

"Good to know, now we have an estimate for a timeline." Commented the blond next to him.

"Yes, that could come in handy if this show will prove valuable." Replied a young white-haired boy a bit higher up in his seat. He too wore a white coat. "I don't see why the life of a teenage boy would be relevant to us, even if he can see spirits."

**Ichigo entered a clinic.**

**"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm 15 years old, so I'm a high school student. My family runs a medical clinic here in town. Maybe it's because we are entrusted with the live of the living. I'm not sure... But for as long as I can remember, I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed." Ichigo narrated. (Would he narrate in real life?)**

**"I'm home."**

**And he got promptly kicked in the face.**

**"Hayaa! You let your guard down! Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again!" an older man with a beard and a white doctors' coat yelled at him.**

The white-haired man from before got up. "Is that … ? No, it can't be." He turned toward Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun, I suppose that is your father?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He frowned.

"Your father bears a strong resemblance to a former colleague of ours. Could you tell us his name?"

"Maybe. Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Ukitake Jushiro. It's nice to meet you." Smiled the man.

"Sure... so why do you wanna know about my dad?" asked Ichigo suspicious.

"He strongly resembles Shiba Isshin, former Captain of the Tenth squad of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo tensed and frowned at the man.

"Ma! I'm sure it's just a big coincidence." Laughed the blond next to Ichigo.

"And who might you be?" asked Ichigo again. He was starting to get irritating by all these people he didn't know.

"Oh, my name is Urahara Kisuke and next to me is the lovely Yoruichi."

"Hi." Spoke the cat.

**"Come on!" exploded Ichigo. "Is that any way to welcome your son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace!"**

**"Silence! Oh so it's the ghost's fault now is it?! I suppose it's the ghost who left your room a mess! When are you going to show some discipline!? Just because you see ghosts and I don't doesn't make you boss of this household!"**

"Great, this again." Muttered Ichigo.

"It's quite entertaining." Smiled Orihime. "It's been a while since I went to the movies."

"Yeah," snarled Ichigo, "all I'm missing now is some popcorn."

With a bang a huge bucket was dropped in his lap. He jumped in his seat from shock and spilled popcorn everywhere. "Oh haha, very funny."

**Two young girls were seated at the table. The brown haired one had a rice paddle in her hands as she scolded them.**

**"Hey stop the fighting you two! Come over here and eat your dinner!"**

**In the background Ichigo was still fighting with his dad.**

**The dark-haired one held out her rice bowl.**

**"Let 'em fight. More rice for me."**

"That's not very nice Karin."

**Ichigo hit his father and threw him into the wall.**

"Hah! This family is brilliant!" cheered a blond with a large grin.

He saw Ichigo looking at him. "The name's Shinji, by the way." His grin reminded Ichigo of the Cheshire cat.

**"I gotta tell ya dad. For any normal, healthy high school kid a 7 o'clock curfew is really uncool." Ichigo continued yelling at his father.**

**Karin turned around. "Speaking of uncool, you have a new one."**

**he turned around "How long have you been there?" he tried to punch it, but the ghost evaded him effortlessly. "Take a hike will ya! Damn pest!"**

**"Aha. I'm so done. Poor Ichigo. Dad or ghost it's always something." Said the eldest twin.**

**"I think he's kinda lucky to be able to see ghosts. I sorta sense their presence sometimes but that's about it." Said Yuzu.**

**"I don't see what the big deal is with ghosts. I don't even believe in 'em." She had a bored look on her face.**

**"Karin! I don't even get how you could say something like that. I thought you had the power to see spirits too!" Yuzu looked shocked.**

"So most of your family is aware of spirits?" asked Ukitake.

"What about your father? And where is your mother, kid?" interrupted the raven haired man next to him, wearing a pink cloak.

"My mother's dead." Deadpanned Ichigo rudely.

The man cringed in surprise.

**"I'm in permanent denial. Just seeing 'em doesn't make me believe in 'em." Said Karin with a deadpan look on her face.**

**Yuzu looked stunned, behind her the old man ghost seemed to float through a sudden snow storm. "Brrrr! That's cold!"**

**"Like my dinner..." said Ichigo disgusted.**

**"You dropped your guard again! Ahahaha...Gotcha."**

**He managed to pin Ichigo, before his son threw him of.**

**"No charge for the lesson..." muttered the man with his face smacked in the floor.**

**"Never mind dinner. I'm going to my room."**

**"Wait, Ichigo.." called Yuzu after him. But the older boy ignored her.**

**"You sure have a way with kids don't ya?" said Karin to her dad.**

**"M-me? What did I do?" the man tried to look innocent.**

**"Ichigo is kinda having a rough time right now." Thought Yuzu out loud.**

**"Yeah, he said he is seeing more spirits than ever before." Explained Karin.**

**"What?! Why would he talk about these things with you two, instead of coming to his own dad? That doesn't make sense!"**

**"Sure it does. For one thing you're over 40. For another, emotionally you are still on a preschool level Dad. Admit it." Karin looked at him over her shoulder.**

"Blunt kid." Grinned Shinji.

"Yeah, she's great." Smiled Ichigo proudly. "They both are."

"You seem to love them a lot." Observed Ukitake with a smile.

"Mom died when we young, and you've seen how my father behaves, so I took care of them." Explained Ichigo with a shrug.

**The man turned around and tried to hug the women on the giant poster on the wall.**

**"Oh my dear wife! Maybe it's because they're hitting puberty but our daughter is so cold to me. What do I do?! What do I do?!"**

**"Well for starters you may wanna take down that poster." Karin turned back to her dinner.**

**The scene changed. Ichigo laid on his bed with his hands behind his head.**

**'Who was she? I can't make any sense of what happened out there today.'**

**A black butterfly entered his room and suddenly a small black-haired girl landed on his desk. She wore a black hakama and a katana.**

"Hey, that's me!" exclaimed the same girl seated a bit higher in the room.

"What are you doing there?" asked the redhead with tattoos next to her.

She shrugged. "I'm stationed in Karakura town at the moment, but I have no idea what I'm doing in this kid's room."

"Hey, watch who you're calling a kid, midget!" Burst Ichigo.

"What did you call me?!" yelled the pissed of girl.

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size." Yelled the redhead, only to be hit in the head by the girl. "Oy, what's that for, Rukia?!"

She huffed.

**"What the hell are you doing here?"**

**She ignored him completely as she gripped her sword.**

**"Ah! Put that thing away you're not slicing me up! Hey!"**

**She didn't look at him. "It's getting closer. I feel it."**

**Annoyed with being ignored Ichigo kicked her hard in her back, making her fall to the ground.**

**"Who are you anyway and what do you want?! If you think you're a burglar you're not a very good one! For starters you shouldn't talk to yourself!" he yelled while pointing at her.**

"Normal humans can't see us." Explained Ukitake with a smile.

Ichigo didn't quite know what to make of the man. He seemed nice, but he was far to interested in Goat-face.

**"You kicked me, but I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?" Rukia looked flabbergasted.**

**"Well considering that was my foot I just planted in your behind. You tell me." Replied Ichigo sarcastically.**

**"You are the one I saw in town earlier. I remember." Said the girl still shocked.**

**"Boy, nothing gets by you."**

**"How very strange. You look normal but you must be defective in some way."**

**"There is no need to insult me, damn it! I'm not defective!" yelled Ichigo.**

**"I'll show you defective!" he tried to kick her again. She retaliated by jumping up and using his head as a stepping stone. "Who are you?"**

**"You want to know? Then I'll tell you. I'm a soul reaper, a Shinigami."**

**The scene changed. Both were seated on the ground and Ichigo had crossed his arms.**

**"Alright. So you're something called a soul reaper."**

**Rukia nodded with a hum.**

**"And you're telling me you were sent here on a mission by something called the soul society."**

**"Mmm."**

**"To deal with demons like the ones we saw on the street today."**

**She nodded again. His eyebrow twitched.**

**"That's all believable to me." He stood up suddenly and threw his table around. "Along with flying pigs and the tooth fairy!"**

"Oh, are those real too? That would be so amazing!" cheered Orihime with sparkles in her eyes. "But you really shouldn't be throwing around furniture, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo rubbed his temples, not sure how to react to all that information and Orihime's active imagination.

**"How dare you! Why wouldn't you believe in shinigami? When you just admitted you can see spirits!" asked the girl indignantly.**

**"I've never seen or heard of soul reapers before and frankly your whole story is too incredible. I don't believe in anything I can't see."**

**"Well, you see me don't you?"**

**"Well that's true and I'd agree to the fact you're not human. But why don't you play your little soul reaper game somewhere else? Ok little brat? Run along." He ruffled her hair in a patronizing gesture.**

**"So I'm a brat, am I?" she smirked, an annoyed twitch visible in her face. "Bukudo Number 1 Strike!"**

**Shocked Ichigo fell to the floor with his arms held by an invisible force behind his back.**  
**"I can't move! What did you do to me?!"**

**"Paralysis. I've used what's called a kido on you." She smirked. "It's a high level incantation only we soul reapers can cast. It's useless to struggle against it. You're just wasting your energy. I may appear young to you but I have lived nearly 10 of your lifetimes. I would kill you on the spot for your insults, if it were not against my orders. So you little brat, be grateful."**

**"You've got nerve." Snarled Ichigo.**

**She unsheathed her sword and swung it. Ichigo cringed and looked next to him when he didn't feel any pain. She had hit the old man from before with the hilt of her sword in his forehead.**

**"Ah! It's that ghost from yesterday."**

**"And now..." she muttered.**

**"No, please don't ." begged the old man. "I don't want to be sent to the underworld."**

**"You needn't worry because you are bound for a better place. The soul society. There your soul will be at peace." Reassured the girl.**

**The space around the ghost shone blue before the man seemingly melted into the floor and disappeared.**

**"Where did he go? What did you do to him?" Panicked Ichigo a little.**

"Oh kami, we know all this already. Can't we just skip it?" asked Renji.

"I didn't know any of that." Said Orihime uncertain.

Chad hummed.

**"I sent his spirit to the soul society. It's one of the main responsibilities of a soul reaper. People here sometimes call it 'passing on'. Now I'll explain to you why I'm here and I'll use small words so you can understand." She reached in her hakama end withdrew a sketchbook. "There are two types of spirits in this world. The first kind are the good spirits called "wholes" the ghosts that you see are usually this kind. The second kind are evil spirits known as "hollows". The hollows attack people living or dead, in order to devour their souls. Any questions before I go on?"**

"Yeah, why are you teaching a human about all this? The living have no business with the dead." Remarked Soi-fon. The women sat on her seat with crossed arms and a scowl on her face.

"She does have a point." Muttered Ishida, who couldn't believe he had just agreed with a shinigami.

**She had drawn everything out on the sketchbook as she spoke.**

**"First of all, why do your drawings suck so bad?"**

**She drew a moustache on his face in revenge for that remark.**

**"Ahh! You'll pay for this!"**

**"Let us continue with our lesson, Monsieur. These are the main jobs for soul reapers. Frist to lead "wholes" to the soul society through console, as I just did. The second, to exorcise the "hollows"**  
**whenever we find them."**

**"That hollow with the bug body this afternoon. Why was it chasing that girl?"**

**"That I don't know. We are yet to understand what motivates the hollows to do the things they do."**

**A howl could be heard in the background.**

**"What was that?!"**

**She ignored him again. "One thing we do know, there is still a second hollow prowling somewhere nearby."**

The white haired boy frowned. "She can't hear it?"

**"Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Go out and kill it!" yelled Ichigo angrily.**

**"I would but I can't seem to detect its location. Usually I have no trouble finding a hollow that's**  
**close by but here it's as if my sense are jammed by some powerful force-"**

**"What are you deaf?!" interrupted Ichigo. "There's something howling out there! That sound has to be a hollow!"**

**"Something howling? What do you mean?"**

**The howl sounded again. Her eyes widened as she heard it too. "Huh? Now I hear it. Definitely a hollow."**

**"That's what I've been telling you."**

**"Waaaaah!"**

**"That's Yuzu! Hey! Wait! Untie me!" Yelled Ichigo while Rukia ran out of his room.**

**'This spirit pressure is among the strongest I have ever felt. How could I have not have sensed it earlier? Huh?'**

**Yuzu stumbled into the hallway. "Ichigo...Ah..."**

**"Yuzu!" cried Ichigo shocked. "What is going on?"**

**"Yuzu! What happened?" Ichigo was close to panicking now.**

**"Ah... Ichigo… Karin's been... Ichigo... You've gottah help her..." She tried to say before she fell unconscious.**

**Rukia dashed downstairs. Ichigo had trouble getting up, but he managed to crawl and fall down the stairs.**

**"Hey! You gotta let me go! Hey! Gotta break free..."**

**"Ahh! Put me down!" he could hear Karin yelling in fright.**

**"Stay out of it!" reprimanded the girl as Ichigo stumbled into her.**

**A huge hole had been made in the wall of their home, revealing the creature outside.**

**"Dammit!" the boy cursed.**

**'How can he be on his feet when he's under my spell?' she thought while she yelled out loud. "Fool! You'll only get in the way!"**

**"Shut up!" snarled the orange-haired teenager. "Karin!"**

Ichigo gripped the armrest of his chair tightly, staring at the image of his little sister.

**He saw his sister in the hand of a demon and narrowed his eyes. His sisters wouldn't be harmed, not if he could help it… Snakingly he stood on his legs and tried to free his arms.**

**"Stop! The kido is too strong for a human to break if you keep trying you'll only cause damage to you soul!" cried Rukia alarmed.**

**Several kanji appeared around him. One by one they started fading as Ichigo started glowing.**  
**'What? he's breaking the kido, that's impossible!'**

**And seemingly easily, he broke through the spell.**

"That is supposed to be impossible." Said the white-haired boy shocked.

"Clearly we're not dealing with an ordinary human." Replied a man grinning widely. He wore a large hat and colourful make-up covered his whole face.

Soi-Fon snorted.

**"Don't do it!"**

**"Ichigo get me out of here!" yelled his little sister.**

**"Karin..." he muttered.**

**Ichigo ran outside with a foldable bar stool in his hands and hit the hollow with it.**

**"I've found you!" roared the hollow.**

**Rukia dashed forward an cut into the arm that held his sister, making the beast throw her away.**

**"Karin! No!"**

**"Don't worry she'll be alright. The hollow left without devouring either of your sister's souls."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes, it seems it was seeking a specific soul to eat. One with a much higher concentration of spiritual energy. In fact the hollow earlier was hungry for the same soul too, not the girl's."**

**"But why?" He didn't understand.**

**"For some reason most of your spiritual energy was hidden deep within you. Until now when you****  
**needed it to save you sister. That's why I didn't sense anything unusual about you when I arrived. It also explains why the hollows haven't come after you. The spirit energy you have bottled up inside you has started to pour out when you made contact with that young girl's ghost. As a result, you soul became exposed. Those two hollows today detected your soul through that girl and they have been using her to track it down. Which means the hollows are really after you." She explained.****

**"Those things...want me?" asked Ichigo softly.**

**"It's back! Get out of here!"**

**"No! So the vicious attacks on that poor girl were because of me?"**

**"Well that's one way to look at it."**

**"And now both of my sisters could wind up dead and the whole thing is my fault?" he could still remember his sister yelling/begging for help.**

**He ran forward to face the hollow face to face.**

**"Stop!" protested the girl.**

**"Coward! Quit attacking others! If it's my soul you want come and get it! Fight me one on one you ugly bastard!"**

"Idiot." Commented several Shinigami in the room. Ichigo glared at them. How was he supposed to have known that was a bad idea? He only just learned about the existence of these creatures and what else could he do when it had attacked his sister and could do again? His family was in danger.

**The hollow charged, but Rukia got in the way. She threw herself between Ichigo and the hollow and didn't have the time to retaliate. She could barely prevent the beast from biting her in two.**

**"Oh no! Shinigami!"**

**She hurt it just enough to make it back off for a bit. Ichigo rushed forward as she fell to the ground, blood splashing everywhere.**

**"You- are a fool." She tried to sit up against a wall on the side of the street. "How could you have possibly thought, you were any match for a hollow? Did you really think everything would be over if you gave him your soul? One soul doesn't satisfy them for long. If you don't stop interfering we are all going to end up as its food. I'm too injured to fight. Do you- want to save your family?"**

**"Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!"**

**"It will only be temporary but you must become a soul reaper yourself."**

**"What?"**

"Good question. What are you doing, Kuchiki? You know out laws." Asked the old man with the long beard.

"I don't know, sir." Muttered the girl.

"Given the situation, this might have been the best decision. Having a powerful hollow like that eat at least three spiritual aware people, one of with managed to break a kido without any help, doesn't seem like a good idea." Defended Ukitake his subordinate.

The old man hummed. "Still, those laws exist for a reason."

**"You must take my zanpakuto and run it through the centre of your being so that I may pour my powers into you. I can't guarantee you will live but if it doesn't work it won't matter."**

**She held the blade steady, ready to run him through.**

**"Then give me that blade, Shinigami."**

**"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."**

**"And my name is Ichigo Kurosaki."**

**Together they stabbed the sword in his chest. A bright light exploded around him. Before it died down the left arm of the hollow fell to the floor, cut off. Ichigo appeared behind the hollow with his katana swung over his shoulder, showing off the huge blade.**

**"How could this happen? I meant to only give him half of my powers but he's taken nearly all of them." Said Rukia stunned, clothed now only in a white kimono, drenched in blood around her wounds.**

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"Not bad." Smiled the man wearing a pink coat.

**"This ends now."**

**Ichigo surged forward and cut of its right leg.**

**"Huh? What kind of being is he? I've never seen a human with spirit energy this strong. That's what was jamming my senses before. I've never heard of a human with enough strength to break a kido on his own and I have never seen a soul reaper wield such a huge zanpakuto."**

**"You will pay for hurting my family you hollow scum! Feel the wrath of my blade!"**

**He jumped up and cleaved through the entire hollow, splitting the mask in two.**

"That's so cliché." Laughed a tattooed redhead. "_Feel the wrath of my blade?_ Really?"

"Shut up!" snarled Ichigo.

"Hey kid, let's fight!" yelled a black-haired man. He wore his hair in spikes with little bells at the end.

**TBC.**

So what do you people think? Should I continue?  
Let me know in a review ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I just wish I did.

Beta: **rukxichi.15**. Thank you for all your hard work. J

Challenge: Okay, so I GOT MY FIRST CHALLANGE! How exciting :-D By **Lawrence Helmbain****,** to make a fic like my story "Changing the Future through Memories" for the Bleach fandom. So here is me trying. I hope you'll all like it, I hope I don't disappoint. ;-)

Now as always:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"flash-back"_

**Episode and other text** (everything in bold is from the episode – though keep in mind I used a mix of both manga and anime texts for this chapter!)

Thank you all for your lovely reviews!

**Chapter 2**

**The sky is blue over where the Kurosaki family walked,****Isshin Kurosaki****enthusiastically blowing a whistle to keep the walking rhythm.**

**"Boy, this hill is really steep." Complained Yuzu.**

Ichigo sighed in relieve as the next scene opened immediately, not giving the bell-haired man even the time to get up.

**"Is it? It doesn't bother me." Said Karin simply.**

**"Hang in there, Yuzu! Don't give up! Dad is on your side!" Yelled Isshin from behind them. Both girls turned around to see their father walking on his hands instead of his feet.**

Ichigo covered his eyes with his hand and sighed at the silliness of his old man.

Next to him Urahara giggled and tried to cover hi smile with his fan.

**"Look! Hey, look at daddy! He's climbing the hill while standing on his hands!"**

**"See? Ignore him, Yuzu! If you pay attention to guys like him, it will only encourage them."**

**"How naive." Isshin's eyes glinted. "Even if you ignore me, I'm automatically encouraged! Run! My deathblow: Father's Slide!" He accelerated and slid on his side between the two girls.**

"Dear Lord, what kind of father is that?!" asked Rukia surprised while smiling a bit. She had studied Ichigo intently during the break, which seemed to displease the redhead next to her. Not that she noticed Renji, she still wondered what was so special about that human that she would give him some of her powers.

**"Be gone to the ends of the earth!" yelled Karin as she delivers a kick to his face that sends him rolling down the steep hill past Ichigo. "Now's our chance. Let's go."**

**Ichigo puts a hand over his eyes to shade them. "Boy, it's only June, but it sure is hot today. It was June 17 that day too, but what a difference."**

Ichigo's breath hitched. So it was that day again… Another anniversary. But why would that be of any importance to these people?

"What's so special about the 17th of June?" asked Matsumoto confused.

Ichigo either didn't hear her or ignored her, because he didn't answer.

**"Oh, someone else is here." He heard Karin say.**

**"You're right." Said Yuzu. "I wonder if she's here to visit a grave too."**

**"Huh? But she's waving."**

**Ichigo's mouth fell open as he recognized Rukia.**

"What the hell are you doing there!?" asked Ichigo shocked.

"How the hell should I know!" yelled the girl back.

**"Ichigo, do you know her?"**

**"No! I don't know her! Not at all! If I say I don't know her, I don't!" He panicked slightly while doing a weird and nervous dance. "There's something familiar about her I remember now! She's a classmate from middle school! It's all coming back to me! Oh, boy! I feel so nostalgic. I think I want to talk to her all alone, right now! And so, I'll go and have a talk with her. You two go ahead and visit Mom's grave!"**

"Nice, that won't make them suspicious at all." Smiled Shinji.

Ishida snorted.

**He ran off up the hill, grabbing Rukia's arm and literally pulling her into the grove of trees.**

**"Ichigo!" yelled Yuzu. "What?"**

**Karin raised an eyebrow and chuckled suggestively.**

**"Karin, what do you mean by that?" asked Yuzu confused.**

**"Nothing, just that it seems he's finally reached that age…"**

**"Huh? What do you mean? Karin, wait a minute!"**

**The scene changed, showing Ichigo and Rukia standing on a path between the trees.**

**"Why the heck did you follow me here?" burst Ichigo.**

**"Idiot! What if a Hollow appears when I'm not around?"**

"Why would I need to stay around you?" asked Rukia.

"I'm not sure how far in the future this is, but maybe your powers haven't come back yet…" suggested Yoruichi.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Ichigo frowning.

Yoruichi sighed. "Obviously if Rukia doesn't have her powers back, you still have them. She probably convinced you to do her work for her."

"Hey! Don't make me sound like a slacker!" yelled Rukia indignantly.

Ichigo smirked slightly. "Don't you worry, kid, I'll help you out."

She spluttered.

**"I mean if you're gonna follow me, be more discreet!"**

**"Well, pardon me. I didn't think of it."**

**"What are you mad about?" asked Ichigo puzzled.**

**"I'm not really mad." She crossed her arms. "'Killed'. That's what you said about your mother, right?"**

"Your mother was killed?" asked Ukitake softly.

Ichigo ignored him, not feeling like answering.

**"I didn't say that."**

**"Who killed her?"**

**"I never said that. Forget it." Replied Ichigo stubbornly.**

**"You said you've been able to see spirits ever since you can remember, didn't you? Then, answer one question. The one who killed your mother, wasn't it a Hollow? There is that possibility. If your spiritual capabilities were such that you were able to see souls since you were so little, the Hollow that came after you may have killed your mother by mistake-!"**

**"I can't take this anymore!" he yelled frustrated. "You've got to be kidding me. As far as you're concerned, Hollows are responsible for everything. There was never anything funny about it, but when you give that as a reason for it there isn't anything that's less funny! Sorry to disappoint you, but you're way off base. It wasn't a Hollow or anything. The one who killed my mom was me." And with that he runs off.**

**"Hey, Ichigo!"**

"That seems a bit harsh, I'm sure she means well." Tried Ukitake again. He had changed seats between memories to sit closer to the orange haired teenager. Kyouraku off course, had followed his example.

"I wonder what happened to make the kid think he was the one who murdered her." Muttered the man next to him.

**The scene changed showing the Kurosaki Family Tomb stone. Karin stood before it, praying with a gentle smile on her face.**

**"It's been a while, Mom. Have you been well? Well, if you're dead, there's no being well or not, I guess. We're all doing great - me, Yuzu, and Ichigo, too."**

**She turned towards her twin, who was crying softly before their mother's grave.**

**"Quit crying, already, Yuzu. You do this every year. We're eleven already this year, we're grown-ups."**

**"I know I know that, but-" replied the girl.**

**"Now, now, now! Cheer up! It's time now for our annual "Kurosaki Family Headstone Dominoes Tournament"! A full two and a half hours of tombstone toppling-" Isshin was doing a very weird dance as he announced this.**

Ukitake hid a smile behind his hand. Kyouraku didn't hide his amusement.

"God, he hasn't changed a bit." Muttered Hitsugaya while he tried to rub an impending headache away.

**"Why don't you go and start your life over from scratch?!" yelled Karin as she kicked her father in the face.**

**The scene changed.**

_**A young orange haired boy was shown. He was standing in the rain at the side of the street, getting splashed by a passing car.**_

_**"Oh! Oh my what a mean truck driver." The woman next to him was holding an umbrella. She bend down to gently wipe his face with a handkerchief. "Are you all right? I'm sorry.**_**_  
_Let's switch places. I'll walk on the road side."__**

"Is this a memory?" asked Orihime softly.

Ichigo nodded.

"She's very pretty." Smiled the girl.

"She was wonderful."

"It is getting a bit confusing though." Said the girl as she held her chin in though. "We're watching a memory while watching the future…"

_**"It's okay." Said the boy. "I'm wearing a raincoat, so I'm all right. I'll protect you from stuff like what just happened."**_

_**"My, how reliable .But no I can't let you take the road side so long as you can't beat Tatsuki!"**_

_**"I won a point from her last time." Protested young Ichigo.**_

_**"There, you're all cleaned up. Hm, let's go!"**_

_**"Huh? Mom, can I hold your hand?"**_

_**"Of course."**_

"Mama's boy." Muttered Renji angrily, not liking how Rukia smiled at the cute scene.

Ichigo didn't hear him, he was busy staring at his mother.

_**They continued walking.**_

_**"Huh? What's that girl doing?" The young boy saw a girl standing a bit of the road, next to the river.**_

**Back then, I still couldn't tell the difference between humans who were living and those who were dead.**

_**"Wait a minute, Mom!"**_

_**"Ichigo? No, Ichigo!" she called after him as he ran towards the girl.**_

_**She ran after him.**_

**Yuzu and Karin were shown, still standing before the grave of their mother. Karin looked uneasy, almost scared.**

Ichigo frowned. Karin had very good instincts.

**"What's wrong? Karin? What's the matter?" asked Yuzu concerned.**

**"Where's Dad?" asked the raven haired girl with a troubled look on her face.**

**"He said he was going to have a talk with the priest."**

**"That good for nothing!" she cursed as she saw something approach them.**

**"Karin?" Yuzu could vaguely see a huge invisible shape coming towards them.**

"What the hell is that!" swore Ichigo loudly.

"A hollow." Identified Urahara quietly. "It seems this is seen from your sister Yuzu's perspective."

"I didn't know she could see them." Ichigo frowned. "Sure she told me she always gets chills as a ghost is near, but this…"

"It must be frightening, knowing that there is something out there, but unable to actually see it."

**"Yuzu! Run!"**

**"Oh, no! Karin!" Karin fell to the ground, as if something big had was stepping on her.**

Urahara grabbed Ichigo's shoulder as the teen jumped up in rage and yanked him back into his seat.

"There is nothing you can do for your sisters at this moment." The man tried to calm him down. Ichigo glared at him, but the shopkeeper didn't let him go, so he was unable to leave.

Not that he had figured out where he was going to go… Since you know, he still didn't know where he was.

**"No! Don't come near!"**

**"Karin! Karin! What's going on?!" Something wrapped around Yuzu's neck and lifted her in the air.**

**"Yuzu!"**

Ichigo cursed again, loudly.

Renji rolled his eyes. Really, the teen needed to learn to calm down. Or take a chill pill.

**The scene changed again. Ichigo and Rukia were running side by side.**

**"What did he mean by "serious crime"?" asked Ichigo.**

"What did who mean? And what serious crime?" asked Ichigo.

"Well, I have no idea who, but I think I know what you mean by serious crime." Started Ukitake to explain. He looked a bit worried for the girl. "It's against the laws of Soul Society to lend Shinigami powers to living humans."

Ichigo frowned. "That's stupid."

All Shinigami turned towards him, most looked disapproving.

"I mean, I understand why you have such a law, but can't exceptions be made in life or death situations?"

Byakuya Kuchiki snorted. "Don't even try to understand, foolish boy."

Ichigo bristled.

**"Don't worry about my problems now! We've got to save your family first!" retorted Rukia.**

**"Aren't you going to ask me anything about my mother?"**

**"If I do, will you answer me? It's your problem, a deep, deep problem. I have no way of asking you about it. No good way of asking you without tracking mud into your heart.****  
**That's why I'll wait. When you're ready to talk, tell me about it I'll wait until then."****

Ichigo glanced at the girl, only to see her looking back at him. They watched each other for a few seconds. Maybe she was worth getting to know…

**They arrived at the scene.**

**A****Hollow****was about to eat Yuzu as Ichigo appears. He cut off the tentacle choking her before the Hollow could swallow her. Cutting off the arm holding down Karin, Ichigo took his two sisters away from the Hollow.**

**He gently put his unconscious sister down.**

**"I've been waiting for you, Soul Reaper."**

**"Karin! That bastard! What's going on? Why you-!" He suddenly noticed a Human-like figure in front of the Hollow. "You're the one who was at the riverbank, aren't you? Six years ago! So what are you doing here?!"**

**"Six years ago? Ichigo, don't tell me!" asked Rukia shocked.**

**"Yeah I tried to help her back then. But when I realized it, she was gone and my mom was - My mom was…"**

**"Oh no." whispered Ichigo horrified. Did this mean his mother had been killed by a hollow? **

**"Six years ago, huh? I don't remember things so long ago. I see. This is very interesting." Replied the ghost.**

**Ishida looked at his classmate from the corner of his eyes. The orange haired by looked furious at the screen. He could relate. Seemed they did have something in common; both had lost a loved one at the hands of hollows.**

**Ripping in half, the ghost became a tentacle-like limb which, taking the shape of a lure, connects to the top of the Hollow. As Ichigo looked on in shock as he realized the ghost was really a part of the Hollow.**

**"Grand Fisher! That's his code name. He hides himself and gives the lure that grows out of his head a human appearance. And when he finds those who are able to see it. In other words, those who have high spiritual energy he attacks them and increases his own power. For over fifty years, this Hollow has defied Soul Reapers like us. And his favorite is women." Explained Rukia who recognized the hollow.**

"Grand Fisher? Interesting." muttered the creepy clown guy.

**"Which means my mom was … I see."**

**"You survived even after seeing me. What a lucky kid." Mocked the hollow. "Perhaps at first I intended to devour you for your high spiritual energy. However women always seem more delicious."**

**"Why that-! Haven't seen a Hollow so disgusting in a long time." Rukia sneered.**

**Jumping into the air, an angry Ichigo swung his****Zanpakutō****down on Grand Fisher, who dodged his attack by jumping into the air as well.**

**"Don't be so careless, you idiot! Ichigo!"**

**"You're one bastard I'll never forgive!"**

"I understand you are angry, but you don't have to ignore me!" yelled the girl annoyed.

**Grand Fisher stretched his arm out to attack Ichigo. As Ichigo tried to block the attack with his Zanpakutō, the force of the blow is too much for him, and he was sent flying back. Regaining his footing, Ichigo jumped back to fight Grand Fisher, who, launching his growing hair, began strangling Ichigo.**

**"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself and burn! Tear out your own throat! Binding Spell 9: Strike!"**

**Rukia tries to use a****Kidō****, with a good degree of success this time; but it is only temporary.**

"At least your Kido still works." Tried Renji to reassure his friend.

"Yeah." She sighed. She really didn't like feeling helpless like that.

**The Hollow retaliates.**

**"Do not interfere!" he yelled as he** **cut off the hair enveloping him.**

**"Rude." The girl muttered while crossing her arms and glaring at him. **

**They charged each other again.**

**"Didn't I say that this is careless, boy?!" roared the hollow. "Diving at your enemy's chest like this without a plan!"**

**Byakuya snorted.**

**Ichigo felt shocked as the hollow stopped his sword with his hand. His fingers wrapped around the blade.**

**"See, you suddenly hesitated." Mocked the beast. "That's what carelessness is!"**

**Ichigo could only watch in shock as the nails on the hollow's fingers grew, and grew, until they pierced his chest.**

He grimaced. That would hurt, he was so not looking forward to this.

Ukitake gripped the armrests of his chair. That boy reminded him too much of Kaien. He just hoped he wouldn't have to watch Ichigo ass well.

**He fell to his knees as the hollow let him go. He was panting harshly from the pain, only keeping upright because of his Zanpakutō, which he had stabbed in the ground.**

**"Carelessness, such carelessness." Said the hollow, with blood dripping from his claws.**

**"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sneered Soifon.**

**"Agreeing with a hollow now?" grinned Shinji. "My my, who would have thought."**

**She huffed.**

**"With short-lived passion, you discard your companion, you dive at your enemy's chest.** **This is how you will be controlled by me."**

**Ichigo glared at him, face covered in blood from a cut he had received earlier just above his eye.**

**"And killed without giving me a single sword wound."**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled the young Shinigami. "I'll defeat you! Even if my arms and legs are ripped off. I swear I will defeat you!" he got up and swung his Zanpakutō.**

Soifon snorted. Arrogant boy.

**"That's why you shall die." Grinned Grand Fisher. "You're young, therefore you're easy to anger. You're angry, therefore your heart is shaken. And so your heart is shaken, therefore your blade is dull."**

**He brought his lure back out, transforming it back into the girl he had seen the night his mother had gotten killed. He squeezed the head of the 'human girl'. As he removed his hand, the face of the "human girl" changed to that of Ichigo's mother.**

**"It's over boy! You're way too young to fight me!"**

**A close-up was shown of Ichigo's face as he gasped. Frowning with wide eyes at what looked to be his mother.**

"That is low, even for a hollow." Muttered Shinji. "Stupid bastard."

**"Hehe, you're surprised. I did say that I don't remember as far back as 6 years. Why is it that I could create your mother's body like this? You have to know the reason, right? That's what your face is saying!"**

**"You-" snarled Ichigo.**

**"You didn't realize? When I attacked you I only used this hand." He waved. "With these claws, I looked into your memories! With this hand," he raised his left hand, "I peek into my enemy's memories and then, with this hand, "he raised the other hand, "I created a thing similar to that. Even the most cold-blooded Soul Reaper has one person whom he can never kill. That is a certainty. By learning who that person is, I have been able to defy every Soul Reaper 'til now. And for you, this person is the one. Isn't that right, Ichigo."**

**"Damn!" he cursed as his mother finished that sentence, only speaking his name.**

**"What's wrong?" cooed the hollow. "Just by having your name called you already can't move. Can you draw your sword against this woman?"**

**"Why you-! Do you realize what you're doing? Don't you dare bring my mom's image out to a place like this!" he snarled.**

**The lure was brought in front of him and started talking at it looked him in the eyes.**

**"You must not, Ichigo. Put down your sword. Don't hurt your mother. Please."**

**Grand Fisher used Ichigo's stunned silence to stab its hand right through the lure and into Ichigo.**

**"Didn't I tell you? Anger will dull your sword. It will be over with the next blow, kid. But I'II say this much for you. Among those I have encountered, you were the youngest, and the most rash and the weakest Soul Reaper! Heheheheh-!"**

**He was cut off abruptly as Ichigo stabbed his Zanpakutō into his shoulder.**

**"I finally … caught you." Muttered Ichigo. "Anger can dull the blade, huh? That maybe so. But you know, Grand Fisher. You've made one mistake. To defeat a bastard like you that dulled blade is enough! It's over, Fisher! So let's pay respect. Out of all those I've encountered, you were the oldest, the filthiest, and the most irritating hollow of all!"**

**He swung his sword, still stuck in the hollow and tore out his arm and part of his body.**

**"Nice." Grinned Kenpatchi bloodthirsty. **

**"Yeah! Go Itchi!" cheered the pink-haired girl who sat on his shoulder.**

**Grand Fisher started screeching.**

**"My arm! My arm! My body is…!"**

**He planted his sword in the ground to help him keep upright. Ichigo coughed up a bit of blood. It started raining…**

**"I hate rain." Muttered Rukia is he bit her lip in worry. **

**"Ichigo!"**

**He looked away from the hollow, who now laid on the ground in pain.**

**"Yo, you're late. I've already cleaned it all up." He grinned at Rukia.**

**"Fool." She smiled. "The one who said not to interfere was you."**

**"Oh yeah? Hehe."**

**Rukia's eyes widened. "Behind you, Ichigo!"**

**He barely dodged the tentacle that was shot past his face. It reattached itself to the lure and seemed to draw the main body towards it.**

**"Wha…?" asked Rukia shocked.**

**"What is happening?" asked Orihime confused. **

**The lure seemed to absorb the rest of the hollow.**

**"Hehe, Boy, you asked me when you first saw my form if the lure was a part of me? In other words, you asked; 'Are you the real body?' I'll answer that question. The answer is no! Both are the real body!" while the face stayed the same, the body grew. A hole appeared in the chest and Grand Fisher's hands appeared. It was like someone had taken his mother's head and stuck it on top of a hollow body.**

**"That is disturbing." Ishida sneered disgusted.**

**"If one part is injured, then I jump to the other! And with me now in this body… there's no way you can hit me!"**

**"You-" snarled Ichigo as he tried to stand up again.**

**"Wait! Ichigo! Stop! That's enough."**

**"Hehe, that's right, stop it! A beast with developed vision is always controlled by that vision! Yes, even though you know who I am on the inside, you can't cut me while I'm in your mother's form! And, even if you cut me, you can't follow me in that state!"**

**The hollow jumped high and disappeared in the trees.**

**"Wait!"**

**"Will you stop it already?" frowned Renji. "He's gone and you're in no condition to chase him."**

**Ichigo glared at him. He really didn't like it that the monster who had killed his mother had gotten away.**

**"Ichigo! Enough already! Neither of you can fight any more. The battle is over!"**

**"Not yet! He's still not dead! I still—"**

**"Ichigo!" he fell forward into her arms, unconscious. "You lived, Ichigo Thank you."**

**Ichigo ran his hand through his hair as he sighed.**

"Well, that's over." Commented the redhead with tattoos as he stretched.

Ichigo grit his teeth. Damn, these people were was too laidback! He had just found out his family would be under attack in less than a few hours. He needed to get back home to protect them! He got up from his chair, only for the blond guy next to him to grab his arm and dragged him back down.

"Calm down, Ichi-chan." He grinned. "No need to rush out of here."

"There is nothing you can do for your family at this moment." Commented the cat next to him. "We've been transported to a place where time doesn't have any effect. Meaning that while we're here, time in the real world stands still."

"So, you see, nothing to worry about." Urahara grinned.

He glared as the blond let go of him, and crossed his arms. He wasn't sure if he believed that, but no one else seemed to make a big deal out of it. No one seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

Well, dead people never seemed to be in a hurry. And wasn't that just strange. Apart from Orihime, Chad and Ishida, he was the only one not dead in the room! Sure, he was used to seeing a ghost here and there, but never this much in one room. And they didn't look like the ghosts he had gotten used to seeing. Usually they were transparent, these people were solid.

**TBC.**

So what do you people think? Should I still continue?

And are there special parts you want me to include in these memories?

Updates on this story will be slow! I'll warn you, my other story 'Changing the Future through Memories' gets priority. For those of you who don't know, it's my Naruto time travel/memories watching fic. Go check it out!

Let me know in a review ;-)


End file.
